This invention relates generally to improvements in fluid control vavles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved, quiet, fluid pressure control valve. In control valves of the type described in detail hereinafter, it is desirable to reduce the pressure fluid flowing therethrough from a very high pressure to some lesser pressure and to dissipate the energy thus released in such a manner that liquids will not be vaporized nor will extremely high velocities be developed that will result in either erosion of the valve or downstream apparatus or that will result in unacceptable high noise levels as the pressure is reduced. Some examples of designs which have been proposed to accomplish the foregoing are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,864, issued May 26, 1972 to R. E. Self; 3,514,074, issued May 26, 1972 to R. E. Self; 3,529,628, issued Sept. 22, 1972 to S. A. Cummins; and, 3,690,344, issued Sept. 12, 1972, to Richard S Brumm.
Each of the foregoing describes a valve that has been designed for the purpose of reducing the pressure of fluid flowing therethrough. Each of foregoing is provided with a plurality of stacked, annular members disposed between the inlet and outlet of the valve and through which fluid must flow. Each, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,344, has arranged the stacked annular members in such a manner that fluid flowing through the valve must follow a very tortuous path through a plurality of orifice like openings as it passes through the valve to dissipate the energy that is released as the pressure is reduced.
In the 3,690,344 patent, a plurality of stacked plates are provided, but the flowpath therethrough is generally in a straight line, The energy is dissipated due to the restriction provided by the narrow spaces between the stacked plates.
Again, wih the exception of the 3,690,344 patent, it will be appreciated that the annular members that are utilized to form the flowpath through the valves are of extremely complex configuration and are of such construction that the orifices can become plugged. Also, the complexity of the designs result in considerable difficulty in the manufacturing and construction of the annular members and valves.
One object of this invention is to provide an improved flow control valve that includes orifice members that may be readily and easily constructed by normal manufacturing methods and that may be easily maintained during service.
Another object to this invention is to provide an improved flow control valve having orifice plates providing a relatively long, tortuous flowpath for dissipation of the energy and at the same time preventing flow therethrough of any particles that would be of sufficient size to block the flow path.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved flow control valve wherein the orifice plates can be quickly and easily removed and cleaned in the event they should become plugged or flow therethrough unduly restricted.